The Night Watchman
by twilightsmist
Summary: Edward, fascinated & agonized by the pull that Bella has on him, goes to watch her for the first time while she sleeps. Will he give into the temptation, the lure of her unique bouquet, or abstain and suffer it's consequence. Please R & R 1st story ever.


Edward, fascinated and agonized by the pull that she(Bella) has on him, goes to watch her for the first time while she sleeps. He is as of yet undecided as to what he will do. Give into the temptation, the lure of her unique bouquet, or abstain and prepare for what may be the hardest test of his immortal life. 

**The Night Watchman**

He shouldn't be here, Edward thought to himself as he wandered effortlessly silent through the house.

He _knew_ that, but for some inexplicable reason he couldn't stop himself either. He walk past the pictures on the mantle looking at them with both curious and disgusted eyes. Curious, to see more of this ethereal creature that filled his mind with idle and possessive thoughts. Disgusted, by the sheer unquestionable power that those thoughts held over him.

They showed him a glance of the childhood life he could no longer remember. Or was it that it had been so long since he had tried to that they were clouded and misted away from his recollection. Either way he had lost them long ago.

Edward stopped at the last picture, utterly taken by it. It was not like the others. No smiles or stiff pose like of many traditional school portraits on the shelf beside it. Just a black and white picture of her lost in thought. Wind blowing her hair slightly across her beautiful façade. It was her eyes, they appeared so old and knowing. Scared and longing. His cool marble like finger traced the outline of her face lingering slightly over her full and sensuous lips.

He turned from the fireplace and once again berated himself for being in this house. It was a larger house than most bachelors had. A large and open main floor to allow what little light Forks weather would allow. It was elegant in a simplistic way. Edward knew that this had been the house that Charlie, Bella's father, thought he and Renee would grow old together in. After she had left him, Charlie secretly harbored the hope she would come back. And he would be waiting right here for her when she did. He had been waiting a very long time.

He could see that Bella had etched her way into Charlie's daily bachelor routine. The evidence of it was everywhere. The little hints that everyone else would miss but were painfully obvious to Edward. To all of his senses, not just his vision.

The kitchen told the most of her influence. And just beyond the kitchen were the stairs that led to the upper floor. Where he knew Charlie and his unique daughter lay sleeping. He could hear them breathing at a slow restful pace. With determination he strode upstairs. Despite never being inside the house before he knew where he was going. Her door was open as if waiting for him.

Edward knew he should leave now and go far away. And as fast as he could manage it. Yet there she was, just lying there lit by the moonlight filtering thru the white lace curtains. Before he had realized he had done it he was crouched aloft on one of the corner posts of her bed. The pull was so strong now.

She was so fragile looking lying there. The frayed bedspread hugged her body, long and lean within its soft folds. Her delicate fingers slightly curled up by her face. Her hair cascading on the pillow was highlighted with beams of moonlight. Bella gently turned to lie on her back.

Edward took a rattling breathe in. This small, insignificant, movement caused a primal stir within him. Her blood scent swirled around him on his perch, intoxicating him. Her head now turned to one side gave him a prime target. His keen eyesight saw the rhythmic pulse of her carotid. How easily he could end her life right now. Bella's eyes would never even flutter. Her mind wouldn't even register his kiss of death. This temptation was killing his self control. He should never have come. He had put everything and everyone he held dear at risk by being here.

Slipping quietly off his perch. He crept closer to her sleeping form. He yearned to be closer to her. His blood lust was getting the better of him. Just a little bit closer and it would all be over. He was close enough now that he could feel her warmth of her reach up and blanch his own cold and near translucent skin. He could feel the call of her blood to him, beckoning and taunting him.

The soft whump…., whump…., whump…., of her pulse was a sweet lullaby his ancient body longed to hear and take in. He was almost lost to its sound when he heard her. He backed away from her quickly startled by what he had heard. He felt like he had been dowsed with frigid water. An altogether new sensation for him considering.

He was now all too aware of how close he had been to crossing a line that protected him and his family. Their way of life had been a mere spilt second away from being a distant memory. Years hard work and careful planning could have been gone in a selfish instant. And all because he had been curious.

He had to leave and leave quickly. Edward took a final look at Bella sleeping before he turned to leave her room. He wanted to commit it to memory for he was not coming back. The danger of it was too great and too many people counted on him. She lay there looking demure and innocent, altogether unknowing of the danger she was in. Her sweet lips mummuring nonsensical words in her sleep. All except for one.

"Edward"


End file.
